


Tony Stark and Peter Parker Read Thirst Tweets

by siricsblvck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Gen, Interviews, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is 18, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Thirst Tweets, Twitter, this is 90 percent dialogue whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siricsblvck/pseuds/siricsblvck
Summary: “We love some good bonding exercises.”ORIn which Tony and Peter read thirst tweets.





	Tony Stark and Peter Parker Read Thirst Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in under 20 mins and is not good quality. Completely written for shits and giggles. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“We love some good bonding exercises.”

 

A screen saying ‘Tony Stark and Peter Parker read thirst tweets” pops up. The screen disappears and the two are seen in front of a solid white background.

 

“I’ll start.” Peter states with a determined look on his face as his hand dives into a bucket that’s on the table in front of the duo.

 

He pulls out a piece of paper and takes a deep breath before opening it.

 

“Good morning America, I am awake and I want Peter Parker to spit on me.’’ Peter reads aloud and giggles. “I will spit on you if you ask nicely.”

 

Tony gives Peter a bewildered look as the teen puts down the piece of paper. “Kid, please don’t say that.”

 

Peter grins and gestures for Tony to put his hand in the bucket. Tony heaves a sigh and obliges.

 

“Tony Stark looks like he goes _hard_ during sex and I volunteer to be wrecked.” The man looks directly in the camera. “You’re absolutely right but about 15 years too late, sorry.”

 

Peter face turns into a grimace and he covers it with his hands. “I don’t want to know this, Mr. Stark.”

 

“You knew this was coming, Pete.” Tony consoles and pats Peter on the shoulder.

 

“My turn, I guess.” Peter mumbles. “PETER PARKER STEP ON ME CHALLENGE YOU HOT FUCKING BI MAN!” he suddenly shouts out. Tony startles and gives Peter a look.

 

“Awh that’s nice, thank you.” he smiles.

 

-

 

“I want Peter Parker to f-” Tony cuts Peter off by smacking the piece of paper out of his hands and onto the table.

 

“I do not want to hear anybody say that about my kid.” Tony says as he points threateningly at the camera. Peter smiles at the title he was given, but pats Tony’s shoulder and mocks, “You knew this was coming, Mr. Stark.”

 

-

  


“Oh look, I got one for you. Peter Parker use my face as a trampoline I am begging you”

 

Peters face morphs into one of horror. “No. No no no no, put those words back in your mouth. Next time you get one for me _do not_ read it out loud. I cannot handle hearing you say that ewewew _ewewewew_.” he spirals and slides from his chair onto the floor. Tony chuckles and shakes his head, a small grimace on his face as well.

 

-

 

“Tony Stark might not be a Hufflepuff but he goes Huffle _rough_ if you know what I mean.”

 

Peter chokes on his spit and starts giggling hysterically.

 

“Sorry, but I have no idea what any of that means.” Tony confesses.

 

“You don’t know the Hogwarts houses?!” Peter stops laughing and stares at Tony with a shocked look on his face. Tony stares right back at the teenager with a blank look on his face.

 

“Kid, I’m an adult. I do adult things, I don’t care about Hogwash houses.”

 

“You don’t even do adult things, Ms. Potts does those for you. You can’t even remember to eat most of the time.”

 

Tony points a finger at Peter.

 

“Don’t expose me.”

 

-

 

“This was an experience. I don’t ever want to do this again.” Tony says after the last tweet had been read out.

 

“I think it’s a good idea, but maybe don’t do it with your mentor.” Peter adds. He smiles and thanks the people behind the camera for the opportunity nonetheless and the video fades out. The end screen plays.

 

-

 

**jooonaaah**

tony stark calling his intern ‘my kid’ was so precious

 

**rowanatkinson**

no comments on peters jawline? that thing is so sharp id gladly let it cut me up

 

**göätman**

doing this with your dad was a brave move bravo peter

 

**flashdrive**

parker isnt even hot why are people thirsting over him lmao

 

**nyahnyah147**

peter parker doing a first times interview next???

 

**ironmanfan76**

i want them to do a wired autocomplete interview together thatd be hilarious

 

**captainmarvehl**

awh yay content


End file.
